


Pour ne pas changer

by Ploum



Category: The Mummy (1999)
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ploum/pseuds/Ploum
Summary: Encore une fois, Jonathan est paumé dans un tunnel obscur d'un tombeau et a le malheur d'être tout seul...
Relationships: Ardeth Bay & Jonathan Carnahan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Pour ne pas changer

**Author's Note:**

> Crédits : Les personnages de La Momie appartiennent à Stephen Sommers. Seule l'histoire est issue de mon imagination et m'appartient de ce fait.

Jonathan aurait dû savoir que c’était une mauvaise idée. Après tout, que s’était-il imaginé ? Cela faisait longtemps que les choses ne se passaient plus comme il fallait – avait-il seulement eu une fois de la chance par le passé, sans qu’elle n’eût tournée ensuite ? Soit il ne trouvait rien à part de vieilles pierres, du sable et des bestioles qui avaient élu domicile dans les ruines, soit il y avait bien quelque chose mais accompagné de sa panoplie de monstruosités style momies, scarabées mangeurs de chair humaine, momies, meute de chacaux infernaux – à moins que qu’on ne dise ‘chacals’ ? –, momies… Peut-être se répétait-il ? Cela importait peu.

Le problème était que là, tout de suite, il s’était perdu, qu’il était tout seul et qu’il n’avait pas envie de finir sa vie ici, ignoré de tous et sans avoir réussi à mettre la main sur un fabuleux trésor qui l’aurait rendu immensément riche et célèbre. Il ne demandait pas la Lune, enfin !

Des bruits sinistres obligèrent Jonathan à quitter précipitamment ses pensées pour revenir à l’instant présent. Il se tendit en serrant son sac contre lui. Autour de lui, l’obscurité régnait en maitre et l’allumette qu’il avait allumée ne suffisait pas à la combattre. Il voyait à peine sur un faible rayon autour de lui et il avait l’impression que d’ici quelques minutes, les ténèbres l’auraient avalé – la faiblesse de la flammèche qui ne cessait de s’agiter en tous sens ne le rassurait en rien et semblait lui prédire ce funeste destin. Pourquoi s’était-il donc séparé d’Evie et de Rick ? Il n’aurait jamais dû s’éloigner ! Mais pourquoi avait-elle cette sale habitude de s’attarder autant sur des choses sans importance ? Et Rick qui la suivait partout. Et le Medjaÿ qui n’avait même pas la décence d’être là quand on avait besoin de lui ! Le guerrier avec lui, ce ne serait pas la même affaire. Sauf que là, il était indéniablement tout seul, dans le noir… Il allait vraiment finir par regretter d’être venu ! De ce fait, il hésitait. Devait-il reculer ou avancer ? Rester immobile était sans doute une mauvaise idée, les autres n’auraient sans doute pas idée de le retrouver là – et si une momie devait se balader dans le coin… Mais dans le cas contraire, il risquait de se précipiter vers un danger potentiel, en plus de se perdre davantage ; était-ce réellement une meilleure solution ? Il avait beau réfléchir autant qu’il le voulait, il n’arrivait pas du tout à se situer et encore moins à déterminer le chemin le plus court conduisant vers la sortie de ce traquenard.

Un autre bruit le fit sursauter et il dressa une oreille, alerte, en s’agrippant davantage à son sac. Il était incapable de localiser la provenance du son, ce qui ne faisait que l’inquiéter un peu plus. Il recula instinctivement d’un pas. Les parois autour de lui étaient assez friables ; le tombeau avait mal vécu le passage du temps et les murs se fissuraient. Il ne serait pas étonné si l’un d’eux venait tout à coup à exploser pour laisser apparaitre quelque créature des enfers ou une momie vengeresse. Ou une meute de scarabées mangeurs de chair humaine et affamés, pour changer un peu ? Tout restait possible et ce n’était pas sa petite allumette qui y changerait quelque chose. Elle ne suffirait même pas à repousser une créature craignant le feu ou la lumière.

Tandis qu’il s’effrayait tout seul, seul dans le silence et l’obscurité, un courant d’air souffla soudain – ce qui n’était en rien rassurant car pas naturel – et faucha la flamme faiblarde qui plia en moins d’une seconde. Les ténèbres étaient complètes.

C’était la fin, il en était sûr.

Le cœur battant la chamade, il vit défiler les secondes comme des heures tout en restant immobile, incapable de bouger. Après quelques minutes de ce supplice, il sentit quelque chose sur son épaule et bondit en hurlant pour s’éloigner de la chose en question. Celle-ci attrapa sa main et une voix rauque pesta alors que lui-même cherchait à se défaire de son emprise. Les yeux fermés, Jonathan n’avait pas remarqué que le tunnel était à présent plongé dans la pénombre, éclairé par une torche.

– Lâchez-moi ! Je ne suis pas comestible ! Je ne –

– Personne n’aurait l’idée saugrenue de désirer vous consommer après avoir entendu vos hurlements, c’est très probable.

Jonathan se figea. Cette voix, c’était le…

– A-Ar… ?

Le Medjaÿ l’attira de nouveau vers lui et comme il se laissa faire, rendu mou par l’étonnement et le soulagement, il finit contre son torse. Il ne put s’empêcher de rougir alors qu’il prenait appui contre ce dernier. Sans surprise, le guerrier était bien entretenu et cela se sentait en partie à travers les tissus. Cela ne semblait pas gêner ce dernier mais Jonathan songeait que la raison était plutôt que son esprit était tourné ailleurs. Il soupira d’aise ; malgré son attitude distante, la présence d’Ardeth était rassurante et son corps chaud une bénédiction quand on craignait la visite de momies ou d’autres trucs morts qui auraient mieux fait de le rester.

– Allons retrouver vos amis. Vous êtes le premier sur qui je suis tombé. J’espère que vos cris n’ont rien attiré vers nous.

Jonathan pâlit.

– P-Parce qu’il y a quelque chose ?

Ardeth plissa les yeux.

– Non.

Jonathan expira, rassuré.

– Enfin, je n’en sais rien. Je n’ai rien croisé jusqu’à présent.

Jonathan écarquilla les yeux, horrifié, et s’écarta d’Ardeth pour le fixer.

– Alors il faut partir le plus rapidement possible !

– Ce serait plus prudent, en effet.

Cependant, l’anglais n’avait aucune idée de comment procéder – déjà, parce qu’il faisait tout noir au-delà du rayon de lumière prodigué par la torche. Il n’en avait pas plus qu’avant l’arrivée d’Ardeth, en fait. Son compagnon était bien plus débrouillard, il devait déjà foisonner d’idées, lui !

– M-mais… vous savez par où on doit aller, n’est-ce pas ?

L’absence de réponse l’alarma. Il essaya de se tempérer.

Au moins n’était-il plus tout seul…


End file.
